This invention relates generally to music stands, and more particularly to height adjustment or control of telescoping sections of such stands.
At the present time, musicians must, by trial and error, adjust the multiple sections of their music stands at the time of set-up, and often during a performance if the stand height is not correct. This is a never-ending nuisance, and is time consuming. There is a need to overcome this problem. In the past, external devices on the stand sections assisted height adjustment, but they limited or prevented full telescoping of the sections